


Amphibians

by purplesk



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對軍需官而言，比起用變色龍來形容特工們，他反倒認為，特工們更像雙棲動物——棲息在真實與謊言之中；翻滾在死亡與存活的模糊地帶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amphibians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/gifts).



> 2014/04/09，此篇是給果醬的贈文，非指定點文。謹祝賀認識果醬一週年！

　　許多人認為從事特工這一行的人就像變色龍，他們能輕易地改變自己融入環境之中、他們除了後天培養的一些特質之外也具有先天的優勢、他們常常需要犧牲自己——包括生命——來達到某個目的。

　　從事特工一職的人除了堅忍之外，也同時需要具備適應力、反應能力及完美的忠誠。有些人欣羨他們的工作，佩服他們過人的一切，軍需官卻不如此認為。

　　對軍需官而言，比起用變色龍來形容特工們，他反倒認為，特工們更像雙棲動物——棲息在真實與謊言之中；翻滾在死亡與存活的模糊地帶。

　　

　　※※※

　　軍需官算是個很容易入睡的人，但同時也容易被驚擾而醒來。他邊思索著早上與I討論的即將要開發的新模組的分析流程，邊緩緩地遁進夢鄉，而就在此刻，一股不屬於自己的溫度從上臂傳來，跨過自己的右手在停在自己的肚腹上邊。他被身後的人圈住，而軍需官並沒有發現對方翻了身。

　　他用手輕蓋住那晾在外頭的手背，並微微施了點力握之，接著他聽到身後人輕歎了一聲，細微地聲響，又像是半夢半醒的嗚咽。下一秒，軍需官被摟進對方懷中，身後人的溫暖的呼吸散在他的頸上。

　　

　　「吵醒你了？」

　　微笑，即便身後的人看不見。他輕聲回覆道：「沒有，我還沒睡著。」

　　「嗯。」隨口諾應，身後人將自己的臉埋進軍需官的頸窩裡，附上一吻。

　　「作惡夢了？」軍需官詢問。

　　

　　回應此問題的是一陣沉默，也稱得上是默認。

　　軍需官知曉多數特工受到良好訓練，通常他們也都很淺眠——比起睡的安穩，保住性命更為重要。特工們往往也睡不大好，他們常常無法熟睡，或者一睡著就被夢魘纏繞。

　　Bond向來不承認也不否認自己的睡眠品質不好的情況，基本上Bond鮮少提起。軍需官很清楚，當特工被看不見的惡魔給侵擾時，特工總是習慣一個人應付之，這不算是好習慣，軍需官暗示過，也提醒過特工，雖然，軍需官並不認為對方會願意接受自己的安撫，但他很願意幫助自己深愛也深愛自己的人。

　　對於這點，特工並沒有做過任何正面的回覆，總是以一抹讓人傾心的微笑代替所有回應。

　　而兩人生活了一段日子後，軍需官逐漸發現，當特工感到壓力或是心裡不大舒暢時，特工會將軍需官摟進懷中，彷彿這樣做讓他心安。即便特工依舊不大想談自己的感受或者那些困擾他的事物，但這是一種進步，對特工而言、對彼此的關係而言。

　　軍需官拾起特工的手，落上一吻。

　　

　　「James。」他輕握特工的手，「我在這裡。」安撫，也是一種保證。

　　

　　身後人仍舊沉默，卻以落在軍需官耳後一吻作為回覆。

　　

　　※※※

　　當所有人都找不到特工時，軍需官走到了某棟大樓的頂樓，輕輕推開門，即見著特工的背影。就跟以前一樣，這裡就像特工的秘密基地，他會獨自一人站在此地眺望倫敦街景，直到他想離開為止。

　　軍需官沒有特別問過特工杵在這裡想些什麼？或許，特工只是不想被打擾而已、也或許特工心中某塊被揚起的情緒正需要私人空間來將之沈澱。

　　他注意到特工右手食指與中指所夾的菸，那隻手正垂在大腿旁，煙與地心引力相左的方向飄去，而煙燼則隨順重力飄落。

　　特工最近的一項任務是帶回被抓走的另一位MI6特工。

　　MI6不談判。沒什麼好談的，也不需要談。精準的說，Bond的任務是滅掉消息來源，亦即，如果被抓走的特工若真的受不住折磨而鬆口，那就需要除掉知道所有消息的個體——包含生物及非生物。而當Bond找回那名特工時，後者已經奄奄一息，在飽受兩個多月的凌虐後還勉強活了下來。

　　MI6失去了一名寶貴的特工，不幸中的大幸是這位特工並沒有透露出任何隻字片語，因為，即便他想透露，他的言行也不再有任何意義。

　　這位同仁在對方施行所有殘忍的嚴刑拷打以及精神上的摧殘後已經不再有清醒的神智。他的記憶支離破碎、精神不再完整、他不記得自己是誰也認不出妻子、孩子的臉，有時他以為自己還待在狗籠之中；有時他以為自己才只有七歲。

　　軍需官沒去探視過那名特工，但從Q Branch的員工及參謀長口中略能得知一二。他記得Bond今早有個任務彙報，那名特工也有出席——他的妻子推著輪椅與其它安全人員一同踏進MI6。

　　所以，軍需官深知，James Bond會在這裡。

　　他朝特工走了過去，與之並肩，試著推敲出特工將哪些風景納入眼簾。

　　

　　「Q，」輕喚，眼神卻放在遙遠的地平線，「即便那天我中彈從橋上摔進水裡，也不曾感覺到什麼叫做恐懼。」

　　「他讓你感到懼怕嗎？」軍需官視線漂移，看著較近的風景。

　　

　　不。James Bond不會害怕。James Bond從來就不知道恐懼為何物。他不怕嚴刑拷打、也不怕被關進狗籠、不怕對方沒日沒夜的欺辱凌遲、不怕所謂的精神折磨、更不怕死亡威脅。

　　James Bond忠誠、勇敢、無所畏懼。

　　所以，軍需官沉默了，此刻他不懂為何特工感到恐懼？有一種遙遠的感覺，抓不到、搆不著。特工們皆是如此，真實，卻又虛幻。特工們棲息在事實與謊言，在兩區塊中翻滾著，哪邊都如魚得水。

　　

　　「不。」特工將菸丟在地上，踩熄。轉首，清澈的湛藍眼眸將軍需官倒影。

　　「那你怕什麼？」他喜歡特工眼中的自己——真實，彷彿自己融入了特工的骨裡、血裡。

　　「我怕我會忘記你。」

　　

　　伸手，特工長了厚繭的手撫上了軍需官白皙的臉。

　　

　　※※※

　　這陣子Q Branch沒有再收到任何00組武器開發的專案。尤其不再聽到關於007的任務。軍需官隱約知道發生了一些改變，不大明顯，但已經不再從前。

　　依照MI6的流程，Q Branch並不會被告知過多關於特工們瑣碎的情況。軍需官也沒打算過問，反正該知道的就會知道，如此而已。那晚，他回家，並瞧見此刻應該在M辦公室開任務會議的特工正在廚房洗手做羹湯。

　　軍需官把背包、大衣都放好，等待特工的解答。後者端了晚餐出來，帶著迷人的笑靨將食物擺到桌上。軍需官倚在餐桌旁，觀察特工的一舉一動。

　　

　　「你還記得你以前說過關於你對外勤的看法嗎？」

　　

　　聳肩，軍需官示意對方可以繼續往下說。

　　

　　「你說，特工就像雙棲動物。在哪個區塊都能生存，兩邊都有養分，卻不能長久待在某個區域。」

　　

　　軍需官緩緩地眨了眨眼，輕哼一聲。

　　

　　「我想，是時候選邊站了。」

　　

　　抬眼，軍需官不大理解那句話的含意。

　　

　　「我申請了提早退休。」微笑，眼角與嘴邊的笑紋微揚，「當然，我還是得回去MI6帶一些菜鳥，不過不會再接任何任務了。」

　　「你喜歡工作。」軍需官雙手交叉於胸前，並非駁斥特工的決定，他只是在陳述一個事實。James Bond是工作狂，Q也是。

　　

　　特工點頭，並朝軍需官走近，在兩人只剩下一步的距離時停下。

　　

　　「但我更愛你。」

　　

　　伸手，特工將軍需官攬進懷裡，並在後者頭上落下一吻。

　　雙棲動物。適應能力強、遊走在兩區塊中，得到兩邊的滋潤，卻永遠都不會屬於線的這端或那端。他們需要進化或退化，才會被其中一方所接納。而多數的雙棲動物情願保持現狀，他們習慣不屬於任何一方，寧願寂寞、孤獨也不願做出任何改變或犧牲——他們從未完整，也不稀罕完滿。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以你覺得我讓你退化了嗎？」

　　「不，」低沉卻溫暖的嗓音，「我覺得你給了我救贖。」

　　


End file.
